Lock Smith
by Elleree
Summary: A little white lie about being a locksmith catapults Heyes into a dangerous situation with a scared saloon girl along for the ride. Abducted and threatened into doing a job, the situation goes from bad to worse quickly. Will Kid Curry arrive in time to save his partner or will he get caught in the same trap?
1. Chapter 1

_Originally posted as a challenge response for the ASJ forums. The themes were reunion and a day (too) early. I do not own the boys and do this for fun, not profit._

* * *

Heyes glanced around the dingy saloon. The sawdust was littered with cigar butts as well as vomit, stale beer, and tobacco juice. He could smell all of the above, piss, and horse dung. It was definitely putting off both his appetite and his thirst. Too bad there wasn't another saloon in the town. Supposedly poker and faro games started up at 6:00 PM. He glanced at his pocket watch. He had 30 minutes.

"Joshua Smith? Is that you?" a woman's voice exclaimed.

Heyes looked to see a brunette saloon girl bustling over to his table. When she got close enough, he recognized her as Miss Lydia Love. She'd been a dance hall girl in a town he and the Kid had stayed in while completing a job for Lom. He remembered the conversation they'd had about pseudonyms, as she'd asked why he hadn't taken one having such a plain name.

"Miss Love, nice to see you again," Heyes said, standing and pulling out a grimy chair. She smiled at him as she sat and he recalled that she knew him as an ex locksmith turned temporary deputy thanks to a lie he'd spun to excuse certain talents. She looked around the saloon hopefully and he remembered that she and the Kid had gotten along rather well.

"Call me Lydia. It's great to see a friendly face!" She looked around once more as if his partner might materialize. "Isn't Thaddeus with you?"

"Unfortunately not. You'll have to make do with my company instead," Heyes said with a charming grin.

Lydia laughed. "It isn't that, I just hoped to see him again. He owes me a dance, remember."

"As long as it isn't a jig," Heyes said with a grin and she laughed, partly in on the joke.

"You teased him about that, but he was a fine dance partner," she said. "He won't be meeting you at all?"

Her eyes were sad despite the smile and he wondered how she'd ended up in this piss pot of a bar. Heyes briefly debated what to tell her. She only knew them as Smith and Jones and she was fond of the Kid. He didn't sense ill intent, but something made him hesitate. You're getting paranoid, he told himself. "Thaddeus will be in tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure we can stop by again."

Lydia beamed. "I'd appreciate it. Or I could come see you, as I'm off in the afternoon. You at the Twisted Briar?"

He nodded. It was the most economical yet clean hotel in town.

"Then I'll head to their dining room tomorrow! Do you mind buying me a drink? Terrence will raise cane in a minute if I'm not working."

Hannibal Heyes raised his finger and the bartender brought over drinks. As soon as he left, they clinked glasses.

"Cheers. Lydia, don't take this wrong, but…"

She laughed again, wryly this time. "How'd a classy gal end up in this cheap place? I started heading further west not long after you two left and only made it as far as here. I needed to work again to get back on the trail. I mean to make it to California and if I have to walk in piss drenched sawdust to do it, I will."

"I admire a woman with determination," Heyes said. He bought her another drink and idled by the time with her until 6:00 PM.

Not much long after that, a crowd of men did pile in and divide up into faro and poker. Heyes went to the poker table, noting the fact that the crowd seemed like they'd be at home in Devil's Hole. They were all rough and distinctly unwashed, though that wasn't unusual with cowboys or outlaws. Heyes couldn't decide whether the air of menace or halitosis they exuded was worse.

"I'm Jethro Jackson," the largest and ugliest of the bunch said. "That's Sol, Lefty, Bart, and Ned."

They each nodded in turn.

"Joshua Smith," Heyes said.

Lydia brought their drinks and squeaked as the leader pinched her behind. "Jethro, if you want that kind of thing, go to Louella's down the street." She batted his hand off of her. "You can buy me a drink, though. I might even let you walk me home."

Heyes relaxed; she handled him just fine.

Jethro smiled at her. "I might take you up on that."

The poker game proceeded with very little chit chat. They drank and smoked and that was it. Unfortunately the seriousness didn't translate to a satisfying game.

Jethro was what Heyes thought of as an erratic player. He played every hand, bet more than anyone else, and raised and raised without thought. Heyes played the long game and won, but not too much. No point in rushing. Sometimes Jethro had a decent hand, but it was clear to him that most of the time he didn't, including just then.

Heyes glanced at his three kings. "I'll see your twenty and raise you twenty," he said.

Jethro frowned and Heyes tried not to smirk as the rest folded and the two went into the kind of showdown he always won at—poker. He displayed his kings and Jethro looked and then tossed down two pair.

"Good guess," Jethro said as Heyes took the pot.

Hannibal Heyes had definitely not guessed, but he didn't push his luck and explain. Not without the Kid here to back him up.

"Need some refills?" Lydia asked, bringing over a bottle.

"So what do you do, Mr. Smith?" Jethro asked, sneering. Of course, his face sort of naturally did that so Heyes didn't take offense. "Other than play cards."

"He's a locksmith," Lydia replied. "And a good one."

Heyes wished she hadn't said that when he saw Jethro's sudden interest. "Retired, alas."

"That's a shame since you can make good money if you pick the right locks," Lefty said.

They all laughed. Heyes smiled; his unease only in his eyes. "I wouldn't know about that, but I do know a good deal about poker. How about we get back to the game?"

And so they did.

Later that night, Hannibal Heyes smiled at the men easily despite feeling trapped. Four of the five from the poker game had circled him and the girl and this time they all had weapons out. Unfortunately, they'd taken his own.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" Heyes asked pleasantly, although his eyes were cold. They were alone outside the Twisted Briar Hotel.

"You'll have to if you don't want a world of hurt," the leader, Jethro, said with a grin that highlighted missing teeth.

Lydia let out a frightened noise and Heyes stepped in front of her protectively, although he didn't trust her much more than the men surrounding them. She'd arrived with them, after all. He had the sinking feeling this had something to do with the fact she'd said he was a locksmith.

"You're a picklock?" Jethro asked, cementing his fear.

"A locksmith," Heyes corrected. "There's a difference. As I said earlier, I haven't plied my trade in years. Why are you here?"

Lydia moved next to him and bit her lip. "As soon as you left, they were saying they wished they'd asked you to open a lock for them. They…they insisted I take them to you."

Heyes noticed the grouping of fingerprints on her arm that would no doubt bruise and frowned.

Jethro grinned. "We need a 'locksmith' to work for us. We got ourselves a couple of fancy locks we can't pick."

"We cain't blast 'em either," Ned, the shortest of the group, piped up.

 _I see this gang has a Kyle_ , Heyes thought.

"Can't destroy the whatsits inside and pick 'em neither."

"Mechanisms," Heyes said. "If you wanted to hire me for a legitimate job, you didn't need to surround me in the dark. Besides, I've retired. If you need a locksmith, I bet there is a perfectly good one in town."

"We don't want to use the one in town," Jethro said menacingly. "We want one that ain't from around here that will keep his mouth shut. We'll pay you well."

"I'm sorry, I have another appointment tomorrow," Heyes said, remaining pleasant. He was calm and hoping that would help Lydia, who was terrified.

"We ain't askin' you, we're tellin' you," Jethro said, levelling the short barreled shotgun at him.

Lydia gasped and clutched his vest from behind as if she might like to hide under it.

"Ah." Heyes weighed his options. Why did they have to come a day too early for the Kid to be around to help? Heyes would try to be long out of trouble by the time Kid got to town but if he couldn't manage it, Kid would find him. At that thought, he paused. He'd told Lydia that Thaddeus was coming tomorrow. _Careless_. "If I decline your generous offer?"

"Then we take it out on the girl," Bart said.

The thin, silent member of the gang took that as an invitation to paw at her hips. Heyes knocked the man's hands off of her and would have hit him, but the man's six-gun was suddenly in his face.

"Sol," Jethro said, stopping the man. He looked at Heyes and continued, "Go down the alley and get in our supply wagon."

"Please don't hurt him," Lydia said, hesitantly putting a hand on Jethro's arm.

"Oh don't you worry, sweetheart, you'll be coming along," the man replied.

Lydia staggered back, hitting Heyes who steadied her. "What?" she asked.

"Walk!"

And Jethro gave them both a little shove and they started the walk down the narrow alleyway beside the hotel. Two men were on either side of them, one was in front, and Jethro was behind. Boxed in. If he'd been with the Kid, Heyes would have risked a move as the alley was tight for their adversaries as well as them, but Lydia wasn't going to give him any backup.

A door on the side opened and everyone froze, but the maid standing there just dumped a pail of refuse into a ditch by the hotel. She was short, had coffee colored skin, and pretty eyes; she made accidental eye contact with Heyes, and froze a moment, startled, before looking down. A tense moment passed and she closed the door.

"That girl saw us," Lefty said. "Want me to go in after her?"

Jethro paused. "No. Nobody's gonna believe anythin' she says."

 _My partner will_ , Heyes thought. _At least he'll know how many there were._

The group finally came out of the alley behind the hotel where there was a wagon waiting with a powerful farm horse hitched to it and the last poker player from the game in the box seat. There were also four horses.

"Gentleman," Heyes began, but Jethro hit him from behind with his pistol and he fell, unconscious.

Lydia cried out and two of the men hauled him into the back of the supply wagon and tied him up.

Jethro laughed at her distress. "Get in there with him afore I make you. Don't want to miss the fun."

"You don't need to take me with you and you know that Terrence will notice my being gone!" Lydia tried. "He has people who will miss him, too!"

"Then let's hope you both do everythin' I say so you get back safe. Get in the wagon, Lydia," Jethro said. He said it in a way that made her not want to make him repeat it.

She got in the wagon and they tied her up and put her down by Joshua, who was still unconscious. Lydia began to sob as the wagon started to move. How had it gone so wrong? She had been looking forward to reuniting with Thaddeus but then she'd mentioned Joshua was a locksmith and it had gone south.

Lydia Love had followed Mr. Smith at their insistence and stopped him so that the men could surround them. She hated her part in it but she was terrified of Sol. If she could get away, she would, with or without Joshua. Hopefully with, but Lydia had seen the way the men were looking at her. She'd do anything to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Curry shoved up off the saddle he was sitting against and stood, dusting himself. He used his bandanna to wipe his face and scanned the horizon with his tired blue eyes. Nothing but scrubland, like the last twenty times he checked.

Frowning, he began to rub down then tack the pretty bay dun mare who nibbled at his jacket in a friendly manner. Curry rubbed her nose after he was finished and she nuzzled him.

"Almost ready, girl," the blonde man murmured as he erased all traces of his camp.

Finished, the Kid mounted his horse. She was part of his pay for his last job and she'd make them a pretty penny even if he regretted having to part with her. Unfortunately, she was far too noticeable to keep.

The mare was the _only_ reason Kid had stopped to rest for a few hours. Something was going to happen. He could sense it; it was the reason he declined staying at the bunkhouse and had instead rode straight through to meet Heyes without eating anything but jerky. Hopefully, if Curry showed up a day early, he'd get there before the trouble.

They didn't like to separate, but one of their job opportunities was a favor for a friend of a friend of the governor and the other one paid extremely well. The partners decided on splitting for a favorable impression _and_ some cash. Even so, Kid would feel a lot more at ease once he met up with Heyes and it didn't have anything to do with the fact Heyes had won the more lucrative job.

The night air was cool but it wasn't the reason Kid shivered. All of his senses were on alert and Curry slowed to glance behind him, but there wasn't any sign of trouble despite the persistent prickle at the nape of his neck. _Heyes, you better be all right._

He eased his heels into the mare's side and started off again.

"But Mrs. Edgars, they got a man held at gunpoint back there," Mary Combs insisted. "I gone to the back window after I seen them walkin' him down the alley an' they took him to a wagon—"

"Oh shush, Mary. I swear, you are jumping at shadows," Mrs. Edgars, the head housekeeper, said. "Your mama was a good maid so I'll overlook it, but don't go bothering Mr. Buckley at the desk. You understand?"

"Yes'm."

Mary, who was sensible and _not_ prone to hysteria, went to find her brother Daniel and was surprised he was in the kitchen and not the stables. He was ducked inside a huge pot. She scowled. "Daniel, you in trouble again?"

"No. Doin' this for Rosa. It's _my_ break," the seventeen year old replied. "I can do what I want."

"Danni, I got to go see the marshal an' I oughn't go on my own this time of night."

Daniel straightened. His shirt was rolled up past his elbows which was good seeing as his arms were covered in grease. "You what?"

"Got to go to the marshal's."

Daniel stared. "You gonna go talk to the law."

"I saw somethin'—"

"Don't matter! They ain't gonna listen—you're crazy. I ain't takin' you no-place!"

"Danni…"

"'Keep your fool head down an' your mouth shut,' that's what Ma always said, an' she was right. No one's gonna listen to you."

"Oh never you mind, Daniel Combs." Mary turned with a bustling of her skirts as she headed back to the small room they shared.

Yes, their Ma had advised meekness, but she had also told Mary that you reaped what you sowed. If you didn't help someone when you could have or you did something wrong, well, that would lead to a very poor harvest indeed.

Mary grabbed a hat and tied it on and then she grabbed the revolver from under her brother's bed. She was brave, but she knew better than to go out alone in the dark without some kind of protection.

But where did she put it? Mary knew how to fire one—their no good father had taught them that much before leaving—but she certainly didn't have a holster. She finally put the gun in the large pocket of her apron.

Mary would stop by to see if Mr. Buckley's grandson Teddy was awake. He was the only other person she'd ask for help, though it wouldn't be good if she was caught by his rooms. If he wasn't in, she'd head out on her own.

* * *

Hannibal Heyes let out a groan and opened his eyes. He was being carried into a line cabin. He'd barely gathered his wits when he was dropped on the floor.

"Untie him," Jethro said.

Ned knelt down and sliced the rope. Heyes sat up and flexed his hands and wrists before he rubbed his legs. Lydia Love stood next to him, quivering, already free. There was a fresh mark on her cheek and he wondered what had happened.

"Are you all right?" they asked each other.

Heyes smiled, gave her a nod. She managed a wan smile in return.

"Mr. Smith, I suppose you'd like some details?" Jethro asked.

"I'd actually like two horses. One for the lady and one for myself. Oh and some directions to town would be nice," Heyes replied and a few of the men laughed.

Jethro grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "That ain't happenin' till you open some locks for us."

Heyes glanced around. "I don't see anything here—"

"It's in the big house," Ned piped up.

"I need your word you'll help us open it," Jethro said.

"Just what is it you're opening?" Hannibal Heyes asked, stalling for time. And yes, he was a _little_ curious.

Jethro studied him. "A desk that has at least one other lock and a small safe in it. They can't look like they was forced or cracked, that's the thing."

"The desk belong to you?" Heyes asked even though he knew the answer. He suppressed his automatic interest. _A safe in a desk? What kind of safe?_

"No," Jethro replied. "But the owner is dead."

Heyes raised his eyebrows.

"His woman ain't, which is why it has to be secret," Jethro said.

"Sounds illegal. I—"

"If you don't do it, you'll regret it," Jethro said. He made a fist and stood over the smaller man. "I made my livin' fightin' before I was a foreman. Y'know what that means?"

"I assume it means as a pugilist you became proficient at beatings," Heyes replied dryly as he stared him down, every inch the outlaw leader even from the floor. "I don't intimidate easily and if you damage me too much, I lose my usefulness anyway."

"But the girl ain't useful," Sol said. It was the first time Heyes had heard the lanky man speak. "Least not in any but one way."

Heyes looked at Sol and saw the fingernail marks raked down his cheek. So he was the one who'd assaulted Lydia.

"True," Jethro said. "Maybe we'll have some fun with her and make you watch 'til you agree to open that desk."

"I didn't say I wouldn't open it," Heyes said. He wasn't above bargaining. Strange to think one of his more harmless lies had gotten him into this.

"Good." Jethro smiled his flat smile. "Then there ain't a need to be unpleasant."

"I can go, then," Lydia said, edging for the door.

Sol was staring at her and breathing through his open mouth.

"No, I need you to make sure Mr. Smith behaves. You both can leave after the desk is open."

"When is this happening?" 'Mr. Smith' asked. "I need more particulars."

"Can't happen till Saturday," Jethro said. "I'll tell you what you need to know then."

"If you want me to do this, I need to be informed," Heyes said. "I need to know what sort of lock, the mechanism, the brand of safe and year. I also don't have my tools. Do _you_ have what I need?"

Jethro looked at Heyes. "We've got tools; we just ain't got the skills. I can't get you inside earlier than Saturday. If you can't open the desk with what we've got, you can tell us what you need and we'll get it. Of course, you'd have to stay here longer."

Sol grinned at Lydia and licked his lips.

"I can't stay till Saturday, let alone past!" Lydia said, scowling.

"Don't have a choice, sweetheart. You're our hostage for his behavior," Jethro replied.

Lydia shivered and moved into the corner behind Heyes, who scowled. The girl was about to break.

"I do like it when they're scared," Sol said in a quiet, dreamy voice.

Heyes stood up, placing himself between Lydia and Sol. "That must happen to you a lot since any woman looking at you would be terrified."

"They should be," Sol replied in that same disconnected voice.

Lydia made a noise and pressed further against the wall.

"Do you have your man under control?" Heyes asked Jethro, one leader to another.

"You don't need me as a hostage!" Lydia interrupted. "I mean _nothing_ to him."

Jethro looked at her. "You're what I got an' you're the only one in town he met with."

"Only because his partner wasn't there!" Lydia shot back but then stopped.

Heyes purposefully didn't react to her statement, but Jethro did.

"His partner?" Jethro asked. "Tell me about him."

"No," Lydia said.

Jethro's face brightened. "Sol, take Lydia to the back 'til she's more talkative."

Heyes stayed in front of her. "You hurt either of us and I don't cooperate. You hear me?"

"Hold him boys," Jethro said.

Lefty and Bart took hold of Heyes and Ned went to help them after he proved difficult to subdue. Sol grabbed Lydia's arm and started to drag her off. Heyes managed to elbow Ned in the eye.

"No, stop! The only way you'll get to him is through his partner Thaddeus Jones," Lydia said in a frightened rush. "Joshua doesn't care a fig about me, but he'd do anything for him!"

"What?" Jethro asked. "Sol, leave her."

Sol snarled and stalked away. Lefty and Bart dropped Heyes' arms. His face froze when she said Kid's alias, and he and Jethro turned to her at the same time.

Lydia Love faltered, but pressed on. "It—It's true. I'm no good as a hostage."

"Is that so?" Jethro asked, turning to Heyes. "So we should get your partner if we want to make sure you cooperate."

"The girl's wrong," Heyes said in a carefully careless voice. "I've ridden with Jones awhile, but I've ridden with lots of men. I don't care about him any more than he cares about me."

Strictly true; they cared about each other the same amount, which happened to be a great deal. Lydia had tears going down her cheeks and remained silent.

"I don't think I believe you," Jethro said. "Lydia here's a whore, an' whores look after themselves. She told us somethin' she thought she could trade on. When's your partner showin' up? You meetin' him in town?"

"I'm not a whore," the saloon girl murmured.

Heyes gave Jethro a cold look. "Seems to me you're wasting time. You should be telling me about the job."

Jethro put the barrel of his gun to Heyes' leg. "Let's try this again. Where's your partner? When's he showin' up? I don't want him ruinin' my plans."

"He isn't coming," Heyes said. "And if you want me to do a job, I need to be in good condition."

"You don't need your leg to open locks. We can carry you into the room," Jethro said, cocking his gun.

"Stop," Lydia said.

Jethro looked at her. "You got somethin' to tell me that'll stop me from shootin' him?"

"No she does not," Heyes ground out.

Lydia glanced between them.

Jethro fired a shot into the floor and then cocked the trigger again.

She flinched. "They were going to meet up in town tomorrow afternoon! Put the gun away."

Jethro smirked as he holstered his gun. "Looks like we know where your partner is gonna be, Mr. Smith."

"Good for you," Heyes replied, not rising to the bait although his fists were clenched. He wanted badly to hurt this man. "Like I said, he's one of many."

"So when I line men up on the top of that canyon you hafta go through to get into town and fill your last partner with lead, it won't make no never mind to you?" Jethro asked.

Heyes paused, evaluating the man, and then he scowled at what he found. "Seems wasteful to squander time and bullets, especially when it won't help you. I'll do the job. Show me the tools."

Jethro looked him over. "Hmm. Bart, take Ned to the top of the canyon wall an' wait until mornin'. When Thaddeus Jones rides through to meet his partner, shoot to kill and keep on shootin'. Ain't like we need a guy askin' about Smith in town. What does Jones look like, sweetheart?"

"You can't do that," Lydia whispered, face white. "Thaddeus is a decent, kind man!" She looked like she was going to faint.

So did Ned, actually, and Heyes made a note of that even as he stared them down.

"Honey, it's either you tell me or they start guessin' at who he is an' shoot more people," Jethro said.

"Will you let me go if I tell you?" she asked in a small, ashamed voice.

Heyes gritted his teeth. "No they won't and they won't risk drawing attention by killing strangers—"

Jethro interrupted. "Sure, honey."

"He's not going to let you go," Heyes said, intensely.

Lydia stared past Heyes at Sol who smiled a sweet smile that didn't cover up the wrongness in his eyes. "He's got curly blonde hair with the bluest eyes you ever saw. Wears a brown hat with silver on the band. Brown leather jacket. He's a _good_ man!"

"You heard her," Jethro said. "When you see him, kill him. Go on."

The two men moved.

"No!" Heyes said, knowing the game was up, but unwilling to take the chance.

"Seems like the girl was right," Jethro Jackson said with a smirk. "Cancel that last order. We need to take Mr. Jones alive."

Lydia sagged against the wall and let out a small sob.

"Good luck," Heyes said scoffingly.

Jethro strode forward and backhanded Heyes who gave the man a look hard enough that Jethro fingered the handle of his gun.

"I…can go now?" Lydia asked, again edging for the door.

The men in the room all started laughing, except for Heyes and Ned.

"No, no honey, you ain't goin' anywhere," Jethro said, moving to her. "Mr. Smith, with friends like her, you don't need enemies. Fact is, Lydia, think I'll keep you around an' let the men have their fun."

"Me first," Sol said.

"No! I—I can help you get Thaddeus!" Lydia blurted. "He knows me—I can go right up to him! You can't hurt me; he'll know something's wrong. I'll tell him Joshua's hurt and needs him and he'll follow me, I swear."

Heyes stared at Lydia, who avoided his eyes. Kid _would_ follow her, especially if she seemed upset and told him that Heyes was injured.

"All right. Leave her alone, boys."

Sol made a noise in the back of his throat and Jethro looked hard at him. For a moment Heyes thought the rabid dog would challenge the leader of the pack, but the lanky man backed down.

"Tie them up for the night an' come outside," Jethro ordered. "We'll use her to get Jones tomorrow, before he starts askin' questions."

"You don't need to bring anyone else into this. I will do the damn job," Heyes said, jaw tight, dark eyes dangerous.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word. I need leverage an' I _don't_ need complications. If the girl ain't the best leverage, we get who is an' take care of a problem at the same time. Tie them, Ned." Jethro walked out.

Ned complied. "Sorry," the slight man muttered. "I's good at knots."

Finally their captors went outside, no doubt to discuss their plans. Heyes instantly started to try the ropes.

"Joshua," Lydia said, sniffling.

Heyes said nothing.

"Joshua, I am sorry," Lydia whispered. "Sol… he _terrifies_ me."

Kid would be softened by the dread in her voice, but it was Kid she'd sold out. On the surface, Hannibal Heyes appeared the more reasonable partner, but he wasn't always as forgiving as Kid Curry, and he wasn't as soft toward women. He didn't look at her as he said, "I would've protected you."

"They have the guns!" Lydia protested. "I'll warn Thaddeus if I can."

"They wouldn't know Thaddeus was coming if not for you," Heyes said pointedly. "You took away his element of surprise and put him in danger."

"I couldn't let them shoot you or hurt me!"

He grunted and continued trying to get free, the rope digging into his wrists.

"I won't let him get hurt," Lydia said.

Heyes met her eyes. "I believe you mean that now, Lydia, but you'll only mean it when you yourself ain't in immediate danger."

She bit her lip. "If it makes you feel better, I feel lower than I've _ever_ felt. I shouldn't," she added defiantly. "But I do. You see, Sol told me he'd cut me and make sure I was ugly. I trade on my looks, Joshua, and have to look after myself. But I am sorry. I never meant for them to take us and I certainly didn't want to...to betray Thaddeus. I tell you, Joshua, these men need to pay."

That was one thing she and Heyes agreed on.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3 Fragile

Jed 'Kid' Curry rode his bay dun mare into town, eyes scanning the street. The town gave no indication of trouble, but that didn't mean anything. At least Kid didn't know the marshal named on the sign, and other than a few men outside the saloon, all was quiet. He eyed the drunks as he rode past, but they paid him no mind.

Curry headed for the hotel, knowing it had a livery. He was looking forward to surprising Heyes by being early. If he was honest, he'd admit he was looking forward to seeing Heyes unharmed and safe, _period_.

Kid stopped in front of the Twisted Briar and walked his horse to the side. The liveryman stepped forward and Curry eyed him.

"'Lo sir," the young man said, yawning. "Sorry. Can I stable your horse?"

"Evenin'. Don't they give you a break?" Kid asked.

"Yessir," he said with a little smile as he started untying the saddlebags. "I've been doin' extra work, so it's my own fault."

Kid looked at the smile. "For money or for a girl?"

The young man chuckled and looked less guarded. "A girl. Not that it's worked..."

He said the last part in such a dejected tone that despite his own somber mood, Kid smiled and said, "Well, if you keep at it, maybe it will."

The teenager smiled back and handed him the saddlebags. "I can take her now, sir. Need me to get anythin' for her in the mornin', sir?"

Kid handed him the reins and threw the saddlebags over a shoulder. "The name's Thaddeus Jones. My girl here's a sweetheart, but hoof shy. If you buy her some peppermints, she won't fuss when you ask her to lift her hoof. Ladies like candy, too, so get yours some while you're at it," he said, tipping the boy liberally and giving him enough for the sweets.

"Thanks! You want me to fetch your horse or need help, ask for Daniel. I'm the best in the livery," he said proudly, then seemed to freeze a little. "Uh, I mean…for my age."

The young man's self-assurance dimmed and Kid figured it was because most people didn't want to hear a boy's bluster, especially if his skin wasn't the same color as their own. "Nothin' wrong with bein' proud of what you're good at," Kid said. "I'll make sure to ask for you."

Daniel beamed as if he'd given him a great compliment so Curry nodded to him as an equal. The seventeen year old threw back his shoulders as he walked the mare to the livery and Kid went up the steps into the hotel.

He looked around carefully. Despite his bad feeling, he doubted the hotel would have an ambush waiting but it didn't hurt to check. The lobby was nice, if a little shabby, but it was clean and empty save for the clerk. Kid stopped at the desk, glad it was still manned despite the hour.

"Evenin' sir," the elderly clerk said with a smile. "Need a reservation?"

"My partner's already stayin' at the hotel and took a room for us. His name is Joshua Smith," Kid said, heading to the register. Blue eyes scanned the pages and he let out a relieved breath when he saw his partner's scrawl. _At least_ _Heyes arrived safe_.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Jones," the elderly clerk said, fetching a key. "Here's the extra key. You're in 212, up the stairs and down the hall on the left."

Curry nodded, signed the register, and took the key.

"Meals're served from 6 to 6 in our dining room. Need help with your bags?" the friendly gentleman stood on creaky knees and Kid shook his head.

"No, I got them, but thanks," Curry replied with a smile as he picked up his bags and went up the stairs.

He'd tell his partner about his uneasy feeling and they wouldn't stay as long as they planned. Heyes would rag on him, but they both knew better than to question their instincts about danger.

Kid gave their signal knock and turned the key, opening the door.

It was empty.

There was Heyes' stuff, but no Heyes.

Kid stared at the room. He dropped his saddlebags and put a hand on the butt of his gun as he looked for a note or signs of a struggle.

Nothing. No sign of anything at all. Grimly, Curry checked his gun, though he knew it was fully loaded. Flipping it back in his holster, he left the room, once more locking it and securing the key.

 _Don't overreact_ , he told himself. Heyes had to be in the saloon. Or the jail. Or he could be at the doctor's office if he'd run into trouble? Kid squashed that thought as he descended the stairs.

"Problem, sir?" the clerk asked a trifle nervously on seeing his expression.

"Mr. Smith didn't leave a note?"

"No sir," the clerk said. "If I see him, I'll say you were lookin' for him."

"Thanks," Kid replied shortly, heading outside for the saloon. After that, he'd case the jail. He'd walk inside only as a last resort; it wasn't like he could say, _'Hey Sheriff, my partner Hannibal Heyes is missin', you seen him?'_

The bar's sign was weathered. The faint painted outline of a ripped playing card still showed on the grayed wood, but the words were illegible. The spittoons had been emptied directly outside of the batwings and Kid curled his lip in disgust.

The smell inside was enough to stagger a man, but that wasn't the reason Kid's stomach clenched into a cold hard ball. Heyes wasn't there, either.

Curry's serious blue eyes scanned the crowd again, as if his partner would materialize, but there was still no Heyes. The men who'd glanced up at his arrival hurriedly looked away, seeing a stern man no one wanted to rile; a man that looked like trouble. Kid himself didn't seem to notice their reaction beyond noting that he wasn't in danger of being drawn on.

They never should have split up. It made for bad luck. _Every. Single. Time._

Curry went to the bar. "Bartender, I'm lookin' for a friend of mine, about my age and height. He's skinny with dark hair and wears a black hat."

The bartender noted the flint in Kid's eyes, his gun, and the way he carried himself. "Name's Ned. You gonna call this fella out?"

Kid looked surprised; he wasn't actively _trying_ for menace. "No," he said shortly. "He's my partner."

"A fella like that was here a couple of hours ago playin' poker with Jackson's bunch. He was talkin' with one of my girls, too, but she left early."

"He was playin' with 'Jackson's bunch'? Mind tellin' me who Jackson is, so I can look him up; see if he knows where my friend's at?" Kid asked.

"Jethro Jackson's foreman at the Double Y. It's south of town, the first small spread." The bartender clearly didn't care if he sent trouble in Jethro's direction.

"Thanks." Kid debated on asking more. "Know him well?"

"Mister, Jethro's a mean son of a gun an' he ain't the friendly type so nobody knows him well. Doubt he invited your friend over. Might be he needed another hand now, though. You buyin'?"

Kid nodded, putting money on the bar. "Why 'now'?"

Ned took the money. "McKade's bad livin' catched him. He owned the Double Y, spent most of his time here an' the rest at Louella's place." The way it was said led Curry to believe it was the local cathouse. "Anyway, he got his self killed an' left his wife the spread, but Jackson's runnin' it now McKade's dead. Might be he needed another hand an' asked your friend."

Heyes wouldn't have gone with them without a word by choice, but it gave Kid another place to look, though first he'd sidle by the jail, see if Heyes' horse was at the livery, and check the doctor's office.

Curry didn't ask how McKade died, as he was betting the bartender would tell him more if he wasn't questioned. Instead, he took a drink and tried to ignore whatever it was stuck on the bottom of the glass. It reminded him of Devil's Hole and Kyle's turns at dish duty.

"Yeah that killin' was big news. Town's gone to a handcart, if y' get my meanin'. First, a nice couple gets murdered then McKade was found with a knife in his gullet. If you find your friend, I'd move on. I'd sell the place an' go, but ain't no one buyin.'"

"Thanks for the advice," Kid said, refraining from commenting that maybe if Ned cleaned a few times a year and opened the windows, the chance of a buyer might improve.

A few saloon girls in tattered corsets made eyes at Kid, but he didn't even notice as he finished his drink. He hoped the killings had nothing to do with whatever Heyes was caught up in, but figured they weren't that fortunate. With their luck, at the end of it Curry and Heyes would end up being accused of the murders. He could handle even _that_ , so long as Heyes was all right.

Kid Curry stood and walked out of the rank saloon and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't too often a western street smelled so fresh.

As Curry walked, he was grim and hyper focused. His jaw was tight and his eyes were hard. Though there weren't many on the street, those that were gave him a wide berth. The aura of danger he generally had was magnified and he was every inch a shootist.

* * *

"Just where are you goin', pretty darlin'?" a man's voice asked and Mary kept her head down and kept walking, sliding her hand inside her apron to touch her gun.

"My friend asked you a question, girl," the second man said. They were at the end of the alley where Mary had wanted to exit, but she turned and fled.

"Beg pardon, I'm runnin' a errand," she murmured. "Got to hurry along."

"That so?" The taller of the men said, catching up to her in several long strides and blocking her retreat. "Don't worry. We'll pay you."

"I'm a decent woman, sir, not the kind you're thinkin'," she said. "Please let me go."

Mary gripped the gun in her pocket but didn't meet their eyes.

"That's just fine talk for you ain't cheap. What's your price?"

Mary scowled and did look up at him in anger. "I ain't got one as I AIN'T a lady of the night an' I'd like you to stop with them slurs!"

She instantly realized she'd done a foolish thing and let her temper get the better of her, but she couldn't take it back.

"Oh just take her, Earl!" The friend jeered. "She's just playin' a game."

Earl grabbed her and made to kiss her but she wrenched away.

"You'll regret that," Earl said, pulling out a knife.

Mary brandished her gun, pulled back the hammer, and held it with both hands. "You leave me be."

"You gonna shoot me?" Earl asked. "Risk a lynchin'?"

"Just leave me be an' I won't have to." Mary was glad her voice wasn't shaking and her hands were fairly steady themselves.

He dove for her and she fired, but the chamber was empty. Mary fired again, just as his friend came up behind her and slammed into her. The shot went wild. She fought to keep her weapon but the pair of them wrenched it away. Earl's knife glittered in the moonlight as he approached. She kicked out but was unable to get free.

"Get your hands off her!" a voice barked from the end of the alley.

Mary and the men turned and saw a handsome young man in a blue shirt and a brown leather jacket standing there, hands by his gun belt. His right hand had the glove removed and tucked into his belt.

The men released her and she drew away.

Earl had a sidearm so he slid his knife into the scabbard as he squared off with the newcomer. "Who says?"

"We do," the man said confidently.

"Who's we?" Earl's friend asked.

"Oh, the two of us," her rescuer said in a casual voice. He sounded completely relaxed; it was uncanny.

"I only see one of you," Earl replied.

"There's me…and my gun." The young man radiated sureness and danger. Although he still spoke calmly, the threat in his voice was clear.

"You gonna back that up?" Earl asked.

"Step away from the lady and this don't have to go further," the blonde continued. His eyes were a beautiful blue and dead serious.

Earl reached for his gun, but the newcomer already had his out and pointed at the two men as if he'd been holding it the entire time.

Mary and the men all gaped at the gunman and then both her attackers ran.

Blue Eyes stared after them, a hard, cold look on his face, but after they were gone, his attitude and posture changed and he holstered his gun, looking at her with concern.

"You all right, ma'am?" His voice was polite and he didn't approach.

"I…yes," she said uncertainly, still looking for her gun.

Blue Eyes nodded at it. "Right by your feet."

Mary grabbed it and put it back in her apron. He could outdraw anyone around, especially her, so there was no use holding it. Besides, even though he was dangerous, he didn't really frighten her up close, unlike the other men.

"Thank you," she said. "My gun didn't fire the first time."

"A lot of people leave the first chamber empty so there ain't an accident. 'Specially if they don't use guns all the time and don't wear a holster."

"Oh," she said. That was no doubt what Daniel had done.

"You're all right?" Blue Eyes asked. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She gave him a tentative smile. He was a very handsome man and his eyes were kind now; he'd hidden all traces of the hard gunslinger. _Which of the two was really him?_ Mary, who had a sense of people, thought he was the kind man who was forced to become the other for reasons she couldn't guess.

"Can I see you to where you were headed?" he asked in a chivalrous tone.

"I...I got to go to the marshal's."

Blue Eyes looked surprised. "I was headed that way. I can walk you, if you like."

Mary nodded, unsure why she trusted this man, but she did. "I'm Miss Mary Combs," she said.

"Thaddeus Jones, ma'am. It's a pleasure." He tipped his hat to her as if she were any other lady and she smiled genuinely then.

"I'm sure grateful. I ain't usually the kind to go out alone but my brother wouldn't come an' no one else was awake. I got urgent business." She didn't want Mr. Jones to think her a fool or a woman of loose morals.

"I'm happy to escort you." He offered his arm and she hesitated before taking it. "You've urgent business with the marshal?"

She nodded as they moved out of the alley onto the main boardwalk. "I seen somebody that needs help."

Thaddeus Jones looked at her questioningly. Was it her imagination or was he troubled underneath his calm veneer?

"Mary, that you?" A voice called and they turned together.

She noticed that Mr. Jones had his hand on his gun until he saw her brother and then his hand was back at his side, all in a split second.

"Daniel?" She and Mr. Jones asked at the same time.

Daniel did a double take. "Mr. Jones?"

Thaddeus Jones nodded at her brother, who nodded back before whirling on her.

"Mary what you think you doin'?" Daniel asked.

" _Mr. Jones_ is walkin' me to the marshal," Mary said reproachfully. "You know him?"

"Daniel took care of my horse," Thaddeus explained.

Daniel nodded and the way he didn't seem to suspect the man of untoward behavior meant he shared her opinion that Mr. Jones was a good man.

"He saved me havin' to shoot some men tonight," she said pertly.

"What?" Daniel took hold of her arms and held her back to look her over. "You ain't hurt?"

"No thanks to you," Mary replied. "Mr. Jones saved me."

"I said to keep your head down, not steal pa's gun!"

"I ain't fragile, Danni. I can handle a gun an' nothin' bad happened."

"So what, you a gun dog now? Gonna wear a holster low on your apron?" Daniel glanced at Mr. Jones, who had a low holster, to see if he was offended.

Thaddeus looked mildly amused.

"No," Mary said. "I told you I got to talk to the marshal, but I'm done talkin' to _you_."

Mr. Jones interjected, "Ah, Daniel, I wanted to ask, do you have a blazed chestnut gelding in the livery?"

Daniel blinked. "Ah, yes, sir?"

"Call me Thaddeus. I asked because that's my partner's horse," Thaddeus said.

"He missin'?" she asked. Mary appreciated the change in subject, but she'd also seen his quickly concealed look of concern.

Thaddeus nodded.

"I… I'm goin' to report a man bein' held at gunpoint an' taken to a wagon. You don't think…?"

Thaddeus Jones' blue eyes focused on her and she stepped back at the sudden intensity. "What'd he look like?"

"Dark hair, dark hat. When I opened the door to the alley an' seen the men with the guns, me an' him locked eyes. His was brown. When he seen how scared I was, he smiled, with dimples." As Mary described the victim, her rescuer became the dangerous gunslinger with the hard eyes again.

"That's my partner," Thaddeus said. "They took him to a wagon? What kind?"

Mary bit her lip.

He paused at her dismay. "Please, Miss Combs," he added, tempering his voice. "I _have_ to help him."

Mary's eyes softened. He still wasn't dangerous to _them_ ; he was just preparing to rescue his partner and becoming hard enough to do it. "I run to get help; I ain't sure where they went. I don't know who they was, just that they took him to a farm wagon."

Daniel scratched his head. "What kind of horses was pullin' the wagon?"

"Does it matter?" Mary asked.

"I might know 'em," Daniel said.

"Just one big black draft horse with a white sock on his back leg."

"He got a white mark 'tween the eyes? Pullin' a yellow wagon?" her brother asked.

She nodded.

Thaddeus turned to Daniel. "You know the horse and wagon?"

"Both belong to the Double Y," Daniel said.

"Daniel, where is the Double Y and Mary, how many men took him?" Thaddeus asked in an authoritative voice which masked his anxiety.

"Four men for sure an' I guess one in the wagon."

Daniel gave the directions then said, "I'll get your horse."

Thaddeus shook his head. "Take your sister home, I'll get the horses. Thank you both."

"You want me to report—" Mary began.

"No need," Thaddeus said. "I'll take care of it."

The way he said it, Mary had no doubt that he would.

Then her rescuer was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

"Should I tell the marshal?" Mary asked Daniel, though she figured she wouldn't. Her whole aim in telling the marshal had been so that someone would go help the brown eyed man with dimples and that had been accomplished. She'd been pretty sure the lawmen wouldn't listen to her; she just hadn't known what else to do.

"Naw," Daniel said. "I think he wouldn't like that. He said to take you home an' I aim to do it."

Mary let her brother steer her home. She even let him nag her on the way. She was thinking about Thaddeus Jones and hoping that everything would turn out all right.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want no more tryin' to get loose from you," Lefty said to Heyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Heyes replied.

Lefty glared at him due to his tone and took a menacing step closer. Heyes just continued to smirk.

"Lefty, isn't it?" Lydia asked, voice soft and sultry.

The man shifted his attention. "Yeah?"

"Do you do _everything_ left handed?" She asked, looking up at the man through her lashes.

Heyes suppressed a sigh. So far Lefty and Ned hadn't made lewd comments, so Lydia was going to seduce one of the two guards she thought least likely to hurt her. He didn't figure her odds were great, as Ned was too timid and Lefty didn't strike him as a generous man. Heyes figured he was a gun for hire by the way he carried himself. Not in Kid's league, but a gunnie nonetheless. Lefty would take what she offered and not give anything in return.

"Yeah," the man replied warily. "You want somethin'?"

"I need to…ah…powder my nose. Untie me?"

Lefty thought about this and eventually double checked Heyes' bonds then untied Lydia. "Come on."

Heyes watched them leave. Lydia gave him a small wink as she looked back and he frowned.

Minutes passed and Heyes kept trying his ropes, though they were tied expertly. Outside there was some kind of commotion, raised voices, and Heyes watched the door.

Lefty, Ned, and Lydia tromped back into the room. Lydia was flushed, Ned was blushing, and Lefty looked furious.

"I was _busy_ Ned!" Lefty said.

 _Ah_ , Heyes thought.

"So wuz she," the man muttered and Heyes' suspicions were confirmed.

"I could be kind to you _both_ if you'd—" Lydia tried.

"Ma'am," Ned said firmly. "Ain't no woman alive worth it. No offense. Y' don't know Jethro. Lefty, I done you a favor an' you know it."

Lefty snorted, but picked up the ropes. "You're lucky you're kin, Ned. Here, tie her."

Then he left.

Ned bent down and began to retie her hands and ankles. "Sorry ma'am."

"The offer I made him," Lydia began.

"No ma'am," Ned said politely. "We's gonna be right outside if'n you need anythin' short of bein' set free."

He held the canteen for Lydia and then for Heyes so that they could take a drink. The man also avoided eye contact and left quickly.

Heyes looked at Lydia, raising his eyebrows.

She blushed again. "I'm not a whore, but I'm not innocent either. I offered Lefty what he wanted if he'd let me go. I was gonna go get the marshal and have him rescue you."

Heyes snorted, not just because he doubted what she said or the chance that it would've happened, but also because a marshal rescuing him would have been a change.

"I _was_ gonna get the marshal. I'm a coward, not heartless, no matter what you think!" Lydia said.

"I didn't say you were heartless. But if you lead my partner into a trap where he gets killed, Lydia…" Heyes said, not finishing the sentence or needing to.

"They want him alive and so do I. Thaddeus is the sweetest man I ever met. He danced with Dora, didn't he?"

Heyes had to suppress a smile. Dora had worked with Lydia and was the clumsiest dance hall girl he'd ever seen. As the owner's niece, she was kept on, but she was always the last choice as she trod on feet and stumbled and missed steps. The poor girl was miserable, standing and watching the other girls get dance after dance. He and Kid had gone to the hall multiple times for drinks and each time they'd surveyed the ladies. Kid, after seeing her miserable expression multiple times, went in and chose her as his first dance partner. He'd won the heart of just about every girl in there with that heroic gesture despite the risk to his toes.

But his heroism was the problem. With his partner in trouble and a girl in danger, Kid would be acting heroic...and that was when he was most likely to get hurt or even killed.

Heyes pressed his lips together and went back to working on the nail he'd found in the floor. If he could just get a hold of it, the end might be sharp enough to fray the rope around his wrists.

* * *

Jed 'Kid' Curry was on his mare and had Heyes' gelding alongside. He was riding at a fast clip, the three beat of the horse's canters almost lulling. He shook his head and slowed down to a trot, alternating so as not to stress either horse. _You're being your usual stubborn, reckless self_ , he could practically hear Heyes say. _How much good can you do me without any sleep?_

"Shut up, Heyes, until you're actually here to argue with," Kid muttered.

Curry _was_ ill prepared. He'd been head of security for a reason and he knew all too well that he should've waited until the morning, got some rest, and then visited the land office. There Kid could've found out the exact size of the ranch and the location of the outbuildings. He would've known the best place to approach from, where he was most likely to be ambushed, and where it was likely they had Heyes. He also would've had some sleep. Instead, Kid had started riding as soon as the horses were tacked.

The thing about being cautious was that it took _time_ , and he didn't know how much of that his partner had. Kid clenched his jaw.

He'd search every inch of the property until he found him.

* * *

A dark gloved hand worked at a nail and finally pulled it free from the floor. Hannibal Heyes started using it on the ropes and pressed up against the wall to listen to the men outside. Thankfully line cabins were not generally built to last and this one was clearly one of the older ones since he could hear through the chinks in the wall.

"Sol, you ain't supposed to be here. I thought you was goin' to the big house with Jethro," Lefty said, still sounding pissed.

"The mistress don't want me there," Sol said in his faraway, endlessly unsettling voice. At least he said something close to that, because mortar gaps or not, the man's voice was soft and hard for Heyes to hear.

"Don't blame her," Ned said and then there was the sound of a scuffle. Heyes could only hope they'd take each other out, but doubted he'd be that lucky.

"If you knife my cousin," Lefty said in what Heyes figured was his gunslinger voice, "I'll kill you."

Heyes pictured Sol holding a knife to Ned's throat or an otherwise vital area while Lefty aimed his gun at him.

"I's sorry, Sol," Ned said in a scared voice. "But ya _is_ scary."

Heyes waited and listened, glancing at Lydia who was lying down next to him, apparently asleep. Using the nail to cut the rope was going to take some time alone, but he didn't trust her to help.

"Thanks!" Ned finally exclaimed and Heyes guessed that Sol had released his hold.

"Ned, go inside and don't talk to the woman," Lefty commanded.

Heyes smiled, carefully palming the nail. Ned he could work with.

* * *

Kid checked the line shack he'd ridden up to although he was almost certain it was empty. He burst in, armed and dangerous, and found nothing but a few cots against the wall.

Cursing, Kid gave the nearest cot a vicious kick. His foot went through the canvas and he coughed at the dust that went up in the air. At this rate he'd never find his friend.

Holstering his gun, Curry went back to the horses and followed the wagon and horse tracks even though clouds had covered the moon. After a few minutes he slowed and then stopped, giving both horses time to adjust. _Shit_.

The wagon tracks split. Clearly both paths had been used recently but they went off in separate directions.

Kid considered. Daniel had said the main house was back off the road to the East. He glanced that way, gathered this was the more usual path for the wagon and thus it had a multitude of tracks one on top of the other. Curry shook his head. If the husband was dead, only the widow would be at the house, so he still figured Heyes would be elsewhere. Not because he assumed she'd be innocent, but because the bartender had said the foreman was in charge. Jethro Jackson wouldn't be as comfortable at the big house and probably wouldn't keep a prisoner there. It would be too easy to escape. A windowless line cabin, on the other hand….

He turned and followed the tracks to the west to where he figured the next line cabin was located. And hopefully his partner. When the horses were rested he got them moving at a faster pace again. _Hang on, Heyes._

* * *

"They only said not to talk to Lydia, right?" Heyes asked his captor with a smile.

Ned scratched his black greasy hair and eventually nodded. "I reckon."

"That means you can talk to me," Heyes said. "I am, after all, working for your boss."

"You's his prisoner, y' mean," Ned said.

"Amounts to the same thing in the end," Heyes said in a friendly tone. "I have to do a job for him and you are doing a job for him. Means we ain't so different, right?"

"That's true more'n you know," Ned muttered.

Heyes smiled. "How's that?"

"Feel like I'm a hostage m'self, 's all. I just came lookin' for my cousin Lelan—er, Lefty. An' then…" Ned trailed off, scratching his stubbled chin nervously.

"Then you decided to stay because of your kin?"

Ned glanced at him, surprised. "Yeah. I gotta stay. Cain't leave. They'd pin it all on Lefty if he rode out, so he cain't go no place an' I ain't leavin' without him."

"What would they pin on him, Ned?" Heyes asked in a warm, sympathetic voice. He looked suitably troubled on Ned's behalf.

Ned shook his head. "No, cain't tell ya that, mister."

"You don't belong here, Ned. You're not as ruthless as this bunch. Do you really think they'll let Miss Love and I go after I get whatever's in the desk safe? They'll have you kill us. You ready to kill an unarmed man and an unarmed _lady_?"

Ned swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing.

"And if they have something on Lefty, how long will they let _him_ live? Makes more sense for them to kill your cousin and blame everything on him, am I right? Dead men make good scape goats."

Ned gaped at Heyes, horrified, the thought clearly never having occurred to him. "But…what cain I do?"

Heyes gave him a reassuring smile. "Tell me what's really going on around here and maybe I can help you think of a way out that keeps all of us safe."

"Even Lefty?"

"Sure," Heyes said. _So long as he doesn't draw on the Kid._

"All right, I'll tell ya," Ned declared. "But ya gotta keep it quiet."

Heyes gave a dimpled smile. "I will."

"Ya want the whole story?"

"Always," he said.

"So this ranch used ta be owned by a fella named McKade. Apparently he was a real snake in the grass an' he wanted this lady in town who come from some fancy family out east but she married low an' got—uh, what' the word for when yer kin don't wan't nothin' to do with ya? Makes ya as welcome as a rattler at a dance an' stops payin' for things?"

"Disowns?"

"That's it. So she took what finery she was allowed an' moved out here with her husband an' lived next door to the Twisted Briar. Yessir, McKade was married an' so was she, but that don't stop him none. He kept after her, but she refused. This galled McKade a he never took no for a' answer so he figured he'd buy that lady. He was in town with Jethro, Sol an' Lefty, an' they a-callin' to her house."

"She let him in?" Heyes asked.

"They all lived next to the Briar an' if it was full up, they'd let a few people board at their place if they paid. So, McKade an' all went in sayin' there weren't no room at the inn. She made sure he knew her husband was comin' home soon but McKade still offered her money an' all kinds of things if she'd be his."

Heyes stared at Ned. Everything boiled down to a love affair gone wrong? But then where did the safe come in?

"I know! He's as crooked as a dog's hind legs. Like I said, McKade, his ranch ain't much but he'd got connections roun' here an' weren't never told no. I think he figgered she'd give in for all the fancy stuff she useta have, but she wouldn't. McKade…" Ned made a disgusted face. "Well, he done took what he wanted."

Heyes' mouth set in a grim line.

Ned nodded. "It gets worse. Sol an' Lefty went runnin' when they heard the yellin' but stayed outside the room once they figgered out what he was doin'. That left the front door unguarded an' the husband came home. Long story short, he tried to save his woman an' McKade killt him. The wife was hysterical an' fightin' an' she got her man's gun an' Sol… Well, he killt her. Lefty ain't done none of it, ya understand."

The dark haired man refrained from commenting. _Maybe_ the man didn't do any of the killing, but he'd been there and let it happen. Heyes needed Ned's cooperation so held his tongue.

"After that they had two bodies so they messed the place an' left. A week later an' McKade got killt… Lefty thinks Jethro done it," Ned said in a whisper.

Something didn't make add up. "What about the desk safe…?"

"McKade done took a diamond necklace an' some jewels she still had an' locked 'em up. Cain't a one of us open the desk an' Jethro wants to get the jewels to break 'em up an' sell 'em. He don't want Mrs. McKade catchin' wind of it as he's sweet on her an' she don't know nothing."

So Jethro had taken the opportunity to get rid of his boss and gain a fortune and possibly his wife. Apparently Heyes had walked right into the middle of two love triangles and a triple murder turned jewel heist when all he'd done was tell a fib to a dance hall girl turned saloon girl.

"Okay, Ned, first thing we've got to do is work out a plan," Heyes started.

Ned frowned. "I ain't so good with them."

"I am," Heyes started but sudden shouting outside interrupted him.

"What do you mean she _offered_?" a man was yelling. Judging by the high-pitched tone, it was Sol.

 _Stupid braggart_ , Heyes thought about Lefty. _Don't tell a lunatic you've been offered what they can't have._

A shot went off and then there was a thud against the side of the house, another shot, then silence.

Ned and Heyes exchanged looks and Lydia sat straight up in alarm. A low moan came from outside followed by high pitched laughter.

"He got Leland?" Ned asked in a voice that managed to be both stricken and panicked.

"Please, Ned, please untie me," Lydia begged.

Ned hesitated and then started to untie her. "I don't know what Sol'll do, but it ain't gonna be good."

"Untie me, too, Ned," Heyes said in a low voice. "If Sol is the only one alive, he's coming in here and you can't trust him not to kill all of us. If you set me free, we have a chance."

Ned finished Lydia's roped and started on Heyes', frowning at the partially sewn knots but not saying anything.

He hadn't finished when the cabin door thumped open and the outline of a tall thin man showed in the doorway. The lantern light flickered on the blade and Lydia let out a scream.

* * *

Kid Curry heard the gunshots and brought both horses into a full gallop, knowing his partner needed him.

He was so focused on getting to Heyes he nearly missed the other rider headed in the same direction from the east. A prickle at the nape of his neck made him glance in that direction and he saw the rider outlined in the moonlight.

The man reined hard toward him as he lifted a weapon—short barreled shotgun if Kid was any judge—and Curry dropped low over his horse's neck to make himself a smaller target. Then he reined sharply left and both horses complied, Heyes' chestnut whinnying in complaint, making the shotgun miss them entirely.

Kid had already pulled out his own weapon and aimed when another shot from a different gun nearly creased him, whizzing past his ear. Damn it! There were _two_ riders between him and Heyes.

Despite the closeness of that last shot, Kid kept his focus and shot the shotgun out of the one man's hand.

"How the Hell'd he make that shot? Get him Bart!" The man yelled.

Having Heyes' horse tied to his mare was making maneuvering a pain but Kid managed to turn on a dime to face the other rider who also had a six gun out and ready.

Both men fired.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved cat Wolfangel who, for the entire 17 years of his life, laid on my lap and watched ASJ with me. He was fond of animal shows, Alias Smith and Jones, and Starsky and Hutch. Wolf just passed away yesterday morning and although I watched ASJ episodes this morning to distract myself, it wasn't the same without him on my lap watching with me. Seeing as he was a fan, though, I thought I should upload this story. He often listened to me read different parts of my stories out loud._

* * *

Sol stood in the doorway and Ned stood up straight, making a scared squeak and not finishing untying Heyes' bonds. Lydia moved behind Ned and to his credit he stayed in front of her, at least momentarily.

Heyes moved to stand up despite the fact his hands weren't yet free. They almost were; he only needed a few more moments.

Ned was saying nothing and Lydia was making short little gasps as she tried to control herself. It was up to him. Hannibal Heyes took a small step forward so that Sol's focus shifted, if only momentarily.

"Hello Sol," Heyes said, but the man was still focused on Lydia.

Lydia whimpered.

Heyes raised his voice. "Is there something we can help you with?" He gave a charming, slightly sardonic smile.

Sol gave a little giggle, which made both Lydia and Ned flinch. "I'll be takin' the woman."

"Now Sol, I c-cain't think Jethro would like that," Ned said, stuttering. He stayed in front of the saloon girl, but he was shaking.

"Run," Sol said.

"W-what?"

"Run, boy," he said.

Ned gulped. "Ain't runnin.' What happened to Lefty?"

Sol shifted his attention to Ned and Heyes worked the ropes behind his back hastily in response, wrists twisting in the ropes. Finally the binds loosened and he was free, though he kept his hands in the same position. Hannibal Heyes preferred to plan in advance, but he could improvise if needed. He would wait for an opportunity…or until he was desperate enough to act without one.

"He might not be dead…yet," Sol replied with a grin.

Ned's face went from terrified to grief-stricken and then angry. Heyes watched the man's simple, straightforward face  
show each emotion and saw the moment he decided to attack.

"Don't," Heyes said right as Ned put his head down and charged Sol.

Heyes winced as Sol slashed with the knife and Ned fell heavily. Lydia ran for the door but Heyes grabbed her and swung her behind him just before she passed by the killer. Sol was still too close; he would have caught her.

The killer held up the knife and smiled at them. The weapon didn't glint like in the dime novels, but it may as well have; it was still extremely intimidating. For his part, Heyes showed no fear. He felt it, but didn't show it.

"Your boss won't like any of this," Heyes said evenly.

Gunshots from somewhere outside momentarily surprised everyone and when he saw the knife tilt down and Lydia starting to run again, Heyes slammed into Sol with all of his weight.

The two men crashed to the ground.

* * *

Kid shot the gun out of the other rider's hand and the scared man—Bart, apparently—stared at him.

"I had my gun out," Bart said in an awed tone. "You still out shot me." Then he swallowed and waited for the bullet that would end him.

Naturally Kid didn't fire that shot, just gave the two men his steely glare.

"Regroup at the house!" the man who'd had the shotgun said, spurring his horse away from Kid.

Bart wheeled to join him and Kid made sure they were riding away before he headed for the source of gunfire he'd heard. It might be a tactical error not to chase them down and subdue them, but Curry was more worried about the trouble Heyes was in. He just knew the other shot had to do with his partner and so he spurred his horse on toward the source.

Soon enough Kid saw a line cabin and galloped toward it. _I'm coming, Heyes._

* * *

The knife was still in Sol's hand and Heyes punched him, trying to take it. Sol was a thin man but he had the strength of a lunatic and he rolled over on top of Heyes. Lydia screamed.

Heyes hit him in the side and the man barely grunted. Instead, Sol threw a hit that clipped Heyes' chin and made his teeth click together. His already wounded head throbbed in protest and he saw spots. He curled his hand into a fist regardless and gave Sol another body shot to the ribs and rolled sideways to get away.

Heyes nearly rolled right into Lydia who ran for the door.

"Don't," Heyes managed, but Sol got to his feet and went after her with the knife in his hand.

The dark haired man got to his knees, reached and grabbed a handful of Sol's jeans. "Get Ned's gun!"

Lydia flung open the door and looked back at Heyes with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

The woman ran outside, getting as far away from Sol as possible and leaving him. _Great_.

The cabin's door swung closed as Sol kicked Heyes and he fell back onto his behind. Sol covered the distance between them and raised the knife.

The door clattered open again. Heyes assumed Lydia had returned, but a gunshot sounded and there was a thump as the knife, and then Sol, dropped to the floor.

Heyes sat up to see his partner in the doorway, smoking gun in hand. "Kid," he breathed.

"Heyes!" Kid ran over to him, hands gripping his arms. "You okay?"

Hannibal Heyes gave his partner a relieved smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. What're you doin' here already?"

"Don't you mean, 'It's good to see you. Thanks for savin' my hide?'" Kid asked as he returned Heyes' smile with his own bright grin.

"It's good to see you. Thanks for saving my hide," Heyes said wryly. "But really, you aren't due back yet."

"Thought I'd surprise you and show up early for once," Kid said as he looked his partner over and then went to tie up the semi-conscious Sol none too gently. "Good thing I did. I rode straight through, only rested an hour."

Heyes paused, doing the math. "Wait… If you rode straight through, what took you so long to get here?"

He sounded so indignant that Kid turned to him after he'd finished tying up Sol.

"Oh you know me, Heyes," Curry said. "I had to search the town, rescue a girl from gunmen, get here, search every dang line cabin on the property, and then have a shootout on horseback first. The usual."

"You say that like it _isn't_ actually your usual," Heyes replied. "You rescued a girl? Get seen by any sheriffs?"

"No, and she and her brother are the reason I knew what happened to you and where you were."

Heyes looked apologetic. "Sorry. Thanks."

Kid nodded and Heyes crouched by Ned, turning the man over to see the slash across his chest. The man groaned.

"Hey, he's still alive. He tried to help us."

"Us?" Kid questioned.

"Oh, yeah. You remember Lydia Love? Dance hall girl? We ran into her when we worked with Lom."

"I remember her," Kid said. "She's here?"

"If she hasn't run all the way to the next county by now," Heyes replied, filling his partner in on everything that had happened.

Kid whistled. "And you say I always get into trouble when left alone."

"You do," Heyes insisted. They were both helping Ned, Kid grabbing a sheet and Heyes wrapping the long cut.

"So do you. We never should split up," Kid replied.

"I'll agree with you there." Heyes sat back down, having fixed his erstwhile ally up the best he could.

"You okay?" Kid looked over his partner again, noticing the pinched look around the eyes.

"Fine." Seeing Kid's doubt, Heyes added, "I got hit in the head, but I'll live."

Kid nodded, but would keep an eye on him. "So what're we gonna do now?"

"What, you didn't show up with a plan?" Heyes asked as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His head was killing him and from the look of his partner, Kid was seriously fatigued.

"My plan was to come here and save your hide," Kid said. "Mine's done."

"Hello?" Lydia slipped into the building. "Was that you, Thaddeus?"

On seeing him, she let out a joyous cry and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Lydia looked confused when he politely caught her but pulled away.

Heyes couldn't stop a small smile. Kid was chivalrous and wouldn't want her in danger, but she was mistaken if she thought he'd welcome her warmly after everything.

"Lydia, I'm glad you didn't get hurt..." He paused and his eyes were critical. "After you left my partner."

"I… I was scared. But listen, there are horses outside. I think we should go to town and talk to the sheriff."

Heyes and Kid sighed. One way or another, the law was going to be involved, but that didn't mean they had to enjoy it.

"Ned's hurt. Sol's our prisoner. Can't just leave them…the others would find them," Heyes said.

"And what about the wife?" Kid asked. "Will Jethro hurt her?"

Heyes rolled his eyes. "She's safe. Jethro's in love with her. Is the wagon still outside?"

"Yes," Lydia said.

"Okay so we take them to town in the wagon and hope Jethro and Bart don't come after us," Heyes said.

"We take them into town?" Kid asked.

"Yes. Drop Sol at the sheriff's and Ned at the doctor's."

"All right. I'll ride, just in case." Kid wanted the maneuverability of a horse.

"Can you drive a wagon?" Heyes asked Lydia.

"Yes," she said.

"Good. I'll ride, too." Heyes would keep an eye on the prisoner from the back. He walked outside to pull the wagon closer to the door and Lydia went to the Kid.

"Thaddeus…you don't owe me a dance anymore," she said. "I owe you, both of you, and I can't make up for what I did. I'm so sorry. I've just never been so scared in all my life."

Her voice wobbled and Kid frowned.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Lydia," he said, and though his voice was perfectly polite, it was also distant, and she knew she'd lost any chance with him.

Kid put Sol over his shoulder and walked outside, dropping him into the back of the wagon.

Heyes was kneeling by Ned's cousin Lefty, who was dead.

Kid walked over. "What about him?"

"Let's put him in the cart. It will back our story and also, he's Ned's cousin. Doesn't seem right to leave him here." Heyes was sorry for Ned's sake. The simple man had been dragged into a mess thanks to familial love.

"I'll do it," Kid said, bending down.

"I'll get a blanket." Heyes walked inside to fetch one.

"Joshua," Lydia said when he entered the cabin. "I'm sorry. For…well, so many things. Getting you into this. Telling them about Thaddeus. Leaving."

She looked down, her long lashes dotted with tears.

"Tell you what, Lydia, I forgive you," Heyes said. He'd forgive her betrayal of him, but he wouldn't forget.

She looked up.

"But if you ever try to use Thaddeus against me like that again, you will regret it." His voice was calm and perfectly level, but something in his gaze made her take a half step back.

Kid walked in and they loaded Ned into the back of the wagon, carrying him more gently. Heyes spread the blanket over Lefty and checked Sol's bonds.

Lydia moved to the front of the wagon and Kid, ever the gentleman, helped her into the driver's seat and gave her the reins. Heyes and Curry mounted their own horses.

"You ready?" Kid asked.

"As ever," Heyes replied.

The two nodded at each other and rode off into the night, flanking the wagon.


End file.
